


New Year's Eve

by citysonfire



Series: avengers_tables [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s Eve for a certain Avenger was different to what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

The sky was clear and when Clint leant back he could see all the stars and constellations above him. He was on the roof of the Avengers Tower, feet dangling off the side. To anyone else sitting on the edge of a pretty tall building for fun would be an incredibly stupid thing to do, but this was Clint and whilst he had no doubt that it was stupid he knew he wouldn’t fall.

It was New Year’s Eve and even the city’s resident villains seemed to be having the night off to do what ever villainy things they do when they’re not destroying parts of the city.

Clint sighed, New Years… Who’d a thought that this crazy group of so called “super heroes” would be still together after the chaos of the last six months. It’s a miracle that they actually work together. He and Natasha were used to working in a team and taking orders, Tony Stark on the other hand was a completely different kettle of fish. Though, Clint supposed the fact that it was Steve giving the orders had something to do with Stark toeing the line.

He’d left the team in the sitting room, surrounding the TV. They’d been watching the celebrations from around the world all day and now it was nearly New York’s turn. Clint couldn’t stay in there though, it was too much.

When Clint had left the room Bruce had been sitting in one chair with a cup of tea whilst Natasha was curled up in the other and still looking graceful.

Tony and Steve had been doing their usual flirting-but-it’s-not-flirting-because-he’s-my-best-friend act on the sofa. Clint smiled as he remembered the look that Pepper had been shooting them from where she was elegantly perched on the arm of the sofa by Tony. Pepper is the only person Clint knows who can perch elegantly on anything, except maybe Natasha.

Thor had been at the bar making a selection of strange concoctions in glasses of various shapes and sizes. Clint was pretty sure that if anyone but Thor or Steve tried them they would be dead well before midnight.

Clint had made his escape to the roof about half an hour ago. Down there it was getting too much like family and that put him more on edge than Clint would like to admit.

“Getting ready for the show?”

Clint would deny to his dying day that Agent Phil Coulson managed to get the drop on him and in fact made him jump so much that he thought, just for a moment, that he was going to make friends with the pavement below.

Clint turned and glared at him, “Don’t do that! Have you been taking lessons from Natasha on how to be a super Ninja?”

Phil gave him one of those almost smiles as he sat beside him and Clint felt his stomach go all funny (which he definitely didn’t think about). “I taught her everything she knows.”

“Don’t let Tasha hear you say that,” Clint grinned and nudged Phil with his shoulder.

Phil glanced at him before looking back towards Times Square. “It’s only a few seconds to midnight, the ball has just dropped. Couldn’t let you see in New Year on your own.”

Clint stared at him. Phil Coulson was sitting next to him on the roof, waiting for the New Year to arrive, it was like something out of one of the chick flicks’ that Thor has become obsessed with.

The echoes of the crowds counting down in Times Square reached them. Phil turned to look at him, this time a proper smile on his face, “Happy New Year Clint.”

Clint had opened his mouth to respond when Phil’s lips covered his. He was stunned and felt Phil about to pull away when his hands caught the back of Phil’s head, his hands in his hair. Clint was pretty sure that there weren’t just fireworks going around them but inside his head too. He’d definitely been watching too many chick flicks with Thor.

When they parted Phil looked away, “I-”

Clint grinned, “Happy New Year Phil!” Phil turned to look at him and seemed to relax at the look in Clint’s eyes. Clint laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
